Timbuktu
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus Snape hanya mengawal kedua muridnya mengikuti Festival Sihir di Kota Bebek. Hanya? Ikuti pertualangannya bersama Lang Ling Lung dan tiga keponakan Donal Bebek. Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Sans Romance
1. Hogwarts

**Timbuktu**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom kepunyaan JK Rowling, sementara Paman Gober, Donal Bebek, Kwik, Kwek, Kwak, Lang Ling Lung, dan Mimi Hitam kepunyaan Carl Banks serta Don Rosa_

_Rating T. Genre Adventure dan Friendship. _

_Tadinya akan diikutsertakan dalam __**20K of Epicness Challenge**__, tapi karena males nerusinnya *bletags* dan baru berniat lagi sekarang, jadilah ini dimasukkan ke __**Sans Romance Challenge**_

-o0o-

**Pengantar**:

1. Nama-nama dari Kota Bebek yang dipakai dalam fic ini adalah nama dalam terjemahan Indonesia. Jadi:

**Kota Bebek (Duck Burg)** Ini kota fiksi, tetapi jika ditelusuri, sepertinya berada di pantai Barat Amerika. Berada di Negara Bagian **Calisota** (**California**) dan kota nyata-nya **Eureka**, yang cocok dengan sungai dan hutan di sebelah selatannya.

**Paman Gober (Scrooge Duck)**

**Donal Bebek (Donald Duck)**

**Lang Ling Lung (Gyro Gearloose)**

**Lampu (Little Helper)**

**Pak Pilot (Launchpad McQuack)**

**Kwik (Huey-**merah**), Kwek (Dewey-**biru**), Kwak (Louie-**hijau**)**

**Mimi Hitam (Magica de Spell)**

**Gagak (Poe de Spell**, saudara Mimi yg berubah menjadi gagak, dan Mimi tidak bisa mengubahnya menjadi bebek kembali**)**

**Kornelis Prull (Cornelius Coot)** lahir 1790 meninggal 1880 tanggal lahir tak diketahui. Pendiri Kota Bebek. Hari kelahirannya inilah yang sedang diperingati dengan berbagai Festival dan Seminar, yang dihadiri oleh antara lain Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, dan Neville Longbottom.

Berbagai penyihir lain dari Kota Angsa, Kota Tikus, dll, seperti **Hortensia (Witch Hazel)**, **Madam Mik Mak (Madam Mim)**

Dalam komik Indonesia, diceritakan bahwa **Mimi Hitam** selalu mengejar **Keping Keberuntungan **milik** Paman Gober**, yang sebenarnya seharusnya diterjemahkan sebagai **Keping Pertama. **Dalam fic ini, Ambu menerjemahkannya sebagai **Keping Pertama**.

2. Teori-teori dalam gempa bumi, Ambu kumpulkan dari mana-mana, dari **wikipedia**, dari blog **Dongeng Geologi** kepunyaan pak **Rovicky**, dan bahan kuliah punyanya **[at]wadesay**, tapi penafsiran teori tersebut dalam fic ini sepenuhnya merupakan tanggungjawab Ambu. Kesalahan-kesalahan sila langsung bebankan pada Ambu.

3. **Garis Balik Selatan** maupun **Utara**, **Gurun Atacama**, dan **Timbuktu**, Ambu kumpulkan dari **wikipedia**

Linimasa/timeline yang jelas adalah tahun ke-7 Hogwarts tanpa insiden. Voldemort dianggap tidak ada. Pada tahun itu Kota Bebek memperingati Hari Kelahiran Kornelis Prul yang ke-207 dengan serangkaian festival, lokakarya, dan pameran, mengundang peserta dari berbagai kota baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri.

Oke, keterangan-keterangan yang lain, yang menyusul kemudian, akan Ambu tempatkan dalam catatan kaki. Selamat menikmati!

-o0o-

**1. Hogwarts**

Severus Snape melangkah pasti dengan kecepatan teratur, mendekati tempat yang ia sudah hapal sepanjang masa. Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Mengucap kata kunci, menaiki tangga putar, mengetuk pelan pintu yang tertutup, dan menunggu ucapan 'Masuk' yang sudah ia kenal benar.

Seperti biasa.

Atau tidak biasakah kali ini?

Ia membuka pintu, masuk, dan menutup pintu hati-hati. Berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kepala Sekolah, tanpa bicara. Albus juga sudah hapal itu, karena ia memberi isyarat agar Snape duduk di hadapannya.

Pertanda pembicaraannya akan panjang.

Snape memundurkan kursi sedikit, dan duduk di hadapan Albus. Walau dalam hati bertanya-tanya, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar sebagaimana biasanya.

Albus memilih selembar kertas dari tumpukan kertas dan gulungan perkamen di sebelahnya, sebelum akhirnya menemukan satu. Pertanda kertas itu—sepertinya surat—sudah agak lama berada di mejanya. Bukan baru-baru ini saja.

"Aku berharap kau tak akan menolak menerima tugas ini, Severus?" sahutnya.

Alis Snape bertaut.

"Sebetulnya aku sudah menugaskannya pada Pomona, dan ia juga sudah menyanggupinya, tetapi kecelakaan kecil kemarin—"

Snape tahu itu. Kemarin ada kecelakaan kecil di Rumah Kaca saat kelas satu sedang belajar Herbologi, dan Profesor Sprouts terpaksa harus berbaring di Hospital Wings beberapa saat.

Dan mata Albus berkilat sejenak saat Snape menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sekaligus, "—dan tugas apakah itu, Kepala Sekolah?"

"—menggantikannya—"

Ada rasa tak percaya sepertinya, mampir sejenak di benak saat Snape mendengar ucapan Albus. Menggantikan tugas Profesor Sprouts? Tugas se—maaf, meremehkan—mudah itu? Perlu seorang Snape untuk menggantikannya?

"Sepertinya tugasnya mudah," Albus meneruskan. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran—atau memang ia sedang membaca pikiran—Snape, dan ia memberikan lembaran surat yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kota Bebek, Calisota, Amerika Serikat, akan mengadakan festival-festival, seminar-lokakarya, dan sejenisnya, dalam rangka merayakan Hari Kelahiran Kornelis Prull—pendiri kota itu. Festival besar-besaran, kalau tak salah ingat ini Hari Kelahiran yang ke-207. Atau semacam itulah."

"Dan kita akan mengirimkan perwakilan—"

"Dan kita akan mengirimkan perwakilan," ulang Albus. "Secara khusus, kita diundang menghadiri Pameran dan Presentasi oleh salah satu acara dalam keramaian itu, Festival Sihir."

"Mereka punya penyihir juga?"

"Tidak banyak, Severus, dan itu juga sebagian dari kota-kota tetangganya, ada yang dari Kota Angsa, Kota Tikus, dan sebagainya. Makanya mereka mengundang kita, dan sekolah-sekolah sihir dari berbagai negara di dunia."

"Dan tadinya Profesor Sprouts yang akan mewakili kita—" masih ada nada meremehkan dalam alur bicara Snape.

"Bukan," Albus menggeleng, "Pomona hanya mengawasi. Peserta yang akan mewakili kita adalah siswa, karena itu yang diminta," Albus menunjuk pada kertas surat undangan yang dipegang Snape tapi belum dibaca olehnya. "Siswa-siswa, dan hasil penelitian mereka—"

Kali ini, ada rasa tak percaya pada ekspresi wajah Snape. Penelitian? Penelitian? Siswa Hogwarts?

"Karya Tulis, dan semacamnya," Albus meneruskan.

"Dan mereka adalah—" Snape mengira-ngira siapa yang akan mewakili Hogwarts kali ini.

"Miss Hermione Granger—"

Sudah diduga.

"—dan Mr Neville Longbottom—"

Alis Snape naik lagi. Tapi ia masih belum berkomentar.

"Miss Granger meneliti tentang 'SPEW dan Pengaruh Keberadaannya dalam Semangat Bekerja Peri Rumah'." Albus kembali mencari-cari gulungan perkamen di tumpukan di sisi mejanya, "—sedang Mr Longbottom meneliti tentang 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia, untuk Penangkal '_Shyness, Anxiety, _dan_ Forgetfulness_''.

Albus menemukan dua gulungan perkamen dan menyerahkannya pada Snape.

Masih tanpa bicara Snape menerima kedua gulungan itu. Membukanya satu demi satu. Membacanya sekilas.

Mengangkat kepalanya, "—kapan?"

"Minggu depan. Keberangkatan dengan cara Muggle—"

Snape mengangguk. Menggulung kedua perkamen, dan menggumam, "Masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki karya tulis mereka—"

"Aku pikir lebih baik secepatnya," sahut Albus mengangguk menyetujui. "Sehabis pelajaran, pukul 20.00 nanti malam?" usulnya.

Snape mengangguk lagi. "Di kelasku." Ia berdiri, sudah akan berjalan, ketika ia berbalik dan bertanya—nampak seperti tak perlu dijawab, "—sepertinya Anda mengendus bahaya di sini, Albus?"

Kilat kecil muncul di kedua mata Albus. "Kau tahu, Severus. Kau selalu tahu." Dan ia pun berdiri, mengantar Snape ke pintu, sambil menepuk bahunya, "—hati-hati!"

-o0o-

"Pro-Profesor Sn-Snape?" gagap Neville. Mendadak ia merosot dan terduduk di sudut, tangannya masih memegang botol semprotan untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Ya," sahut Hermione pasti, "—jadi Profesor Sprouts dipastikan tidak bisa mengawal kita nanti—"

"Tapi, itu kan hanya kecelakaan kecil, hanya luka kecil di kaki. Minggu depan, saat keberangkatan kita, pasti sudah sembuh. Lagipula, beliau nanti kan hanya mengawasi kita saja, yang ikut seminar kan kita. Biar sambil pake tongkat kan bisa—"

"Aku tidak tahu, Neville. Pesan dari Dumbledore begitu," Hermione duduk di sebelah Neville. "Dan kau tahu? Beritanya belum selesai—"

Neville mengeluh. "Berita apalagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?"

Hermione memandang sahabatnya itu. Pelan-pelan ia menyahut, "Profesor Snape ingin bertemu dengan kita dulu, dengan karya tulis kita, maksudku, nanti malam jam 20.00—"

Mengeluarkan cuitan persis seperti tikus terjepit, Neville mengeluh lagi. "Walau Harry mau meminjamkan Jubah Gaib-nya, kurasa tak akan banyak berguna nanti malam—"

Hermione menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Aku juga agak takut, Neville, tapi tetap harus kita hadapi—"

"Bisa tidak kau memutar jam hingga langsung besok pagi?"

"Dan kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi malamnya? Aku tak mau—"

Mengeluh lagi. "Setidaknya kita dipanggil berdua. Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau harus menghadap sendirian—"

Hermione menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lagi.

-o0o-

"Kalau kau bermaksud menulis karya ilmiah, tulislah dalam bahasa ilmiah—" sahut Snape dingin.

Kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan begitu kedua siswanya datang memenuhi panggilannya, pukul 19.55 tadi.

"Maksud Anda, kalimat-kalimat yang kami tulis belum memenuhi syarat?" Hermione langsung menanggapi. Sementara Neville membeku di belakang Hermione.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Snape memberi isyarat agar keduanya duduk. Membuka gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang diberikan Albus—kedua siswanya menarik napas panjang. Berarti mereka sebetulnya tak usah membawa lagi karya tulis, toh Profesor Snape sudah punya salinannya, sudah membaca, dan sepertinya sudah menilainya—ia meletakkan kedua gulungan terbuka itu tepat di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Sudah dicorat-coret dengan tinta merah.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau ingin sampaikan pada publik nanti—" sahutnya, menatap keduanya. Karena yang ditatap pertama kali adalah Hermione—lagipula Neville masih dalam proses pemulihan dari membeku-nya tadi—maka Hermione-lah dulu yang membuka mulut.

"Saya—saya ingin memaparkan pada publik, bahwa para peri-rumah itu juga punya hak dan kewajiban. Dan bahwa kita sebagai majikan, sudah seharusnya memenuhi semua hak mereka. Bukan hanya meminta mereka mengerjakan kewajiban mereka saja. Dengan demikian, mereka akan lebih gembira bekerja—"

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuat mereka gembira?" Snape memotong.

"Eh, ... bekerja?" Hermione ragu-ragu.

Snape menunjuk bagian awal tulisan Hermione. "Jangan memandang satu masalah hanya dari satu sudut pandang saja. Apalagi hanya sudut pandangmu sendiri. Apalagi kemudian menggeneralisirnya menjadi suatu sudut pandang umum—"

Hermione terdiam sejenak. "Apakah saya harus membuatnya menjadi dua sudut pandang?"

Kecil saja anggukan Snape. "Kita ingin 'membuat mereka gembira bekerja', tetapi menurut siapa? Jika kita memberi mereka lebih banyak cuti, memberi banyak libur, menurut sudut pandang kita, itu membahagiakan mereka, tetapi menurut mereka, itu adalah hukuman. Jadi, buat konsep 'bahagia' itu dari dua sudut pandang, tarik cara-cara apa yang mempunyai banyak kesamaan dari kedua sudut pandang, itulah jawaban dari masalah ini—"

Hermione tercenung. "Jadi seharusnya, saya membuat definisi 'semangat bekerja' dahulu dari kedua sudut pandang, sudut pandang manusia dan sudut pandang peri-rumah—"

Snape mengetuk sisi perkamen, tepat di tempat Hermione menuliskan 'Pendahuluan'.

"—lalu menyimpulkan permasalahan, yaitu mencari kesamaan dari 'semangat bekerja' menurut kedua sudut pandang—"

Snape mengetuk lagi di tempat Hermione menuliskan 'Identifikasi Masalah'.

"—menuliskan Hipotesis—"

Snape mengangguk.

"—menuliskan kemungkinan di mana saja bisa menemukan jawaban, riset ulang baik riset kepustakaan dan riset lapangan, dan menuliskan hasil akhirnya?"

Snape mengetuk akhir perkamen beberapa kali, dan perkamen Hermione itu berubah menjadi penuh catatan dengan tinta merah.

Hermione meraih perkamennya, dan membacanya seksama dari awal hingga akhir. "Aku tahu—aku tahu sekarang, mengapa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang kurang di sini—"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Sir, saya akan segera memperbaikinya—"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Snape menggeser duduknya, menjadi tepat di depan Neville. Wajah anak itu bagai seseorang yang sedang menunggu hukuman mati saja.

Berdehem, Snape mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau ingin sampaikan pada publik—"

"Eh—" Neville ragu, menelan ludah, menunduk, mengangkat muka lagi takut-takut, dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. "Mim-Mimbulus Mimbletonia a-adalah tumbuhan langka, dari wilayah Asyria. Ji-jika diganggu, ia akan menembak pengganggunya dengan cairan Stinksap—" Neville menghela napas panjang-panjang.

Anehnya Snape tak berbicara apa-apa, melainkan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ta-tadinya saya kira hanya itu fungsinya, te-tetapi setelah dua tahun ini saya menyimpannya di rak setinggi lebih dari kepala saya di kamar, ternyata rekan-rekan saya—mengatakan saya be-berubah—"

Ada rasa tak sabar pada airmuka Snape, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Ja-jadi saya berusaha meneliti. Dua tahun ini. Hingga sampai pada kesimpulan, aroma yang keluar secara alami dari tumbuhan ini, bisa menyembuhkan atau paling tidak mengurangi penyakit-penyakit yang dikenal sebagai '_Shyness, Anxiety, _dan_ Forgetfulness'_".

Masih saja Snape mendengarkan.

"Seseorang harus berada di bawah Mimbulus Mimbletonia secara teratur dalam waktu yang lama sehingga bisa terpapar terus, atau menggunakan sari Mimbulus—"

"—dan sari Mimbulus itu—"

"Sa-sari Mimbulus Mimbletonia itu adalah, cairan yang ada di dalam tumbuhan ini, diambil dengan meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada tumbuhan ini dengan sopan, dijemur dengan merata, ditumbuk hingga halus, dan bubuknya dihirup dengan dosis tertentu tergantung usia dan berat badan—"

"—dan hasilnya—"

"Banyak yang mengalami pengurangan gejala lupa, banyak juga yang tak lagi mengalami kecemasan—"

"Dan berapa itu 'banyak'?"

"Eh," Neville mengeluarkan segulungan perkamen yang penuh dengan catatan-catatan, sebagian besar di antaranya adalah angka-angka—

Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, Snape mengetuk perkamen yang ada di atas meja, "Masukkan ke dalamnya. Orang akan kebingungan jika kau mengatakan 'banyak' tetapi jika kau mengatakan '83 dari 100 responden' maka mereka akan menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa itu adalah 'banyak'." Perkamen itu dengan sendirinya terisi dengan catatan berwarna merah.

"Kau mengadakan penelitian kuantitatif, tetapi hanya memasukkan hasil kualitatif, dan itu akan mengundang pertanyaan lebih banyak. Meragukan. Tetapi dengan memasukkan angka-angka hasil penelitianmu, maka 90% pertanyaan sudah dijawab. Tak akan banyak pertanyaan lagi pada penelitianmu—"

Wajah Neville memang menjadi merah, tetapi ia mengangguk perlahan. Snape bahkan tak mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan kata, tapi _to the point_ pada kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan.

"Sama seperti Miss Granger, perbaiki segera. Secepatnya. Aku tunggu hingga hari Jumat pagi, hingga masih akan ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya jika masih ada kesalahan. Sabtu siang kita berangkat. Menurut Kepala Sekolah, menggunakan cara Muggle. Tetapi tongkat harap simpan di tempat yang mudah disimpan. Jubah simpan saja di koper, kita baru akan menggunakannya di Kota Bebek—"

Tak ada kata lagi sesudahnya, Snape berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bicara. Hermione memmandang Neville, dan Neville memandang Hermione.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar akan pergi dengannya?" bisik Neville, nyaris tak terdengar.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kalau Profesor Snape yang akan pergi dengan kita adalah Profesor yang seperti tadi, kukira kau tak akan apa-apa, Neville—"

Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk punggung Neville, lalu, "Ayo. Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan, selain merevisi karya tulis kita, kita juga masih harus mengerjakan peer kita yang biasa—"

Neville berdiri dengan lemas, tetapi ia berjalan juga keluar dari ruangan.

-o0o-

Hermione merapikan pakaiannya. Sebuah tas kecil bertali menyimpang di atas pakaiannya, jeans, kaos, dan jaket tipis. Hanya itu yang dibawanya, semua yang lain masuk ke dalam bagasinya, sebuah koper.

Neville juga mengenakan jeans, kaos dan jaket. Hanya Snape yang memakai jas kasual, di atas kemeja lengan pendek tak berdasi, warna abu-abu, satu-satunya warna selain hitam yang ia pakai saat ini.

Dalam lingkungan Muggle seperti di airport Heathrow sekarang ini, yang paling rileks adalah Hermione tentu saja. Neville sendiri terus menerus melihat sekeliling, jika saja ada sesuatu yang salah. Snape sendiri, nampak diam, tetapi matanya terus menyelidik ke sana ke mari.

Dumbledore sudah menyarankan agar Hermione menceritakan secara detil tata cara Muggle melakukan perjalanan, dari mulai pemeriksaan imigrasi, apa saja yang boleh dan tak boleh dibawa, bagaimana perjalanan dengan pesawat udara, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya.

Detil sekali, hingga tak mengherankan kalau Snape di airport ini berlaku bagaikan orang dewasa yang sudah biasa bepergian, mengurus dua siswanya. Walau masih ada bisikan-biskkan halus dari Hermione tentang bagaimana Snape seharusnya berlaku, tetapi secara garis besar, sudah OK.

"Jadi, kita akan terbang selama 11 jam?" Neville bertanya cemas. Naik pesaat terbang saja belum pernah, apalagi selama itu.

"Tenang saja, Neville, nikmati saja penerbanganmu—" Meski penerbangan yang pernah dilakukan Hermione hanya penerbangan-penerbangan pendek saja, ke Prancis misalnya, tetapi sepertinya akan sama saja dengan penerbangan yang cukup lama ini.

Akhirnya pengeras suara memanggil para penumpang dengan nomor penerbangan menuju Calisota. Pesawat besat ini akan mengangkut mereka ke sana, lalu dari Calisota ke Kota Bebek, mereka akan menaiki pesawat yang berukuran lebih kecil.

11 jam yang cukup menegangkan untuk Neville.

Tapi belum begitu menegangkan seperti petualangan yang akan mereka hadapi.

**TBC**


	2. Kota Bebek

**Timbuktu**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom kepunyaan JK Rowling, sementara Paman Gober, Donal Bebek, Kwik, Kwek, Kwak, Lang Ling Lung, dan Mimi Hitam kepunyaan Carl Banks serta Don Rosa_

_Rating T. Genre Adventure dan Friendship. _

_Tadinya akan diikutsertakan dalam __**20K of Epicness Challenge**__, tapi karena males nerusinnya *bletags* dan baru berniat lagi sekarang, jadilah ini dimasukkan ke __**Sans Romance Challenge**_

-o0o-

**2. Kota Bebek**

Mereka tiba di Kota Bebek setelah berganti pesawat dengan pesawat yang lebih kecil di Calisota. Ternyata kotanya cukup ramai. Ataukah, mungkin karena sedang ada perayaan?

Seorang—atau seekor ayam?—panitia menjemput mereka. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lang Ling Lung. Juga ada asisten yang duduk di bahunya, Lampu! Sepertinya baik Lang Ling Lung maupun Lampu akan cukup menyenangkan!

Dari bandara mereka menuju penginapan yang sudah disediakan. Setelah menyimpan tas pakaian, Lang Ling Lung menanyakan apakah mereka ingin melihat-lihat tempat seminar mereka besok. Kalau iya, mereka bisa sekalian mendaftarkan makalah yang akan mereka bawakan besok. Kalau tidak, nanti akan ada petugas pendaftar yang datang ke kamar.

Yang paling antusias tentu saja Hermione, sehingga ia langsung mengiyakan. Tak ada kalimat negasi dari Neville maupun dari Snape, maka Lang Ling Lung menyilakan mereka mengikutinya.

Tempat seminar itu ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap. Cukup berjalan kaki saja, tidak diperlukan kendaraan. Mungkin memang strategi panitia mengatur penginapan di sekitar gedung seminar, sehingga para peserta tidak punya kemungkinan terlambat.

Mereka kemudian berjalan kaki perlahan-lahan, sambil menikmati pemandangan yang cukup aneh kalau kita berasal dari dunia di mana mayoritas penduduknya adalah manusia. Di Kota Bebek, dan di kota-kota tetangganya, penduduknya adalah berbagai jenis binatang yang berdiri dengan dua kaki seperti manusia, memakai pakaian, dan bercakap dalam bahasa yang sama dengan manusia.

Menyembunyikan keheranannya, Hermione dan Neville memperhatikan, banyak manusia berkepala bebek. Oh, tentu saja, bukankah ini Kota Bebek? Tetapi, di samping itu, ada juga manusia berkepala anjing, beruang, burung kakaktua, ayam, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Gedungnya cukup besar. Untuk memasukinya, kita harus menaiki undakan-undakan terlebih dahulu. Terdapat dua set pintu gerbang besar untuk memasukinya.

Menurut Lang Ling Lung, kalau tidak disekat, gedung ini akan sangat besar. Tetapi untuk kepentingan perayaan ini, maka gedung ini disekat, dibagi menjadi dua bagian sama besar. Jika kita masuk dari pintu gerbang sebelah kiri, maka kita akan masuk ke tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat Pameran Benda-Benda Aneh dan Langka, milik para penyihir atau bukan. Jika kita masuk dari pintu gerbang sebelah kanan, kita akan memasuki tempat seminar.

Mereka kemudian menaiki undakan dan masuk dari pintu gerbang sebelah kanan. Ternyata ruangannya tetap saja terasa besar! Walau sudah dibagi dua, dan ruangan yang ini sudah dipenuhi kursi-kursi.

Lang Ling Lung kemudian mempersilakan mereka untuk terus menuju ke bagian depan.

"Nona Granger dan Tuan Longbottom, anda dipersilakan mendaftarkan makalah di meja itu—" petugas itu menunjuk sebuah meja.

"Hermione saja, Lang Ling Lung, dan dia juga cukup dipanggil Neville," sahut Hermione ramah. Hermione dan Neville kemudian menoleh pada Profesor Snape, dan ia mengangguk. Kedua murid Hogwarts itu mengerti, dan keduanya berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk. Tak berapa lama, karena hanya mengisi formulir pendek dan menyerahkan makalah.

Beberapa petugas nampak masih merapikan ruangan. Susunan kursi masih belum rapi, hiasan dinding masih belum lengkap, tapi secara keseluruhan, sudah terbayang akan seperti apa besok jadinya.

"Nanti peserta duduk di sini," Lang Ling Lung menunjuk deretan tiga baris kursi yang membentuk setengah lingkaran, melingkari sebuah panggung dengan sebuah podium di sana. "Peserta diberi nomor dengan undian, dan tampil satu-satu. Kalau perlu, bisa menggunakan proyektor untuk menampilkan tulisan di sana," ia menunjuk layar yang sedang dibentangkan oleh petugas.

"Jadi, benar-benar seminar siswa-siswa, tanpa campur tangan para guru," sepertinya Severus memberi pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Betul, Sir. Para guru dan pihak-pihak lain, bisa menyaksikan di sana," ia menunjukkan deretan kursi berjarak sekitar limabelas meter ke belakang. "Hanya menyaksikan. Presentasi, moderasi, bahkan sampai ke menyusun kesimpulan, dilakukan oleh para siswa sendiri."

Severus mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi matanya beredar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ada berapa makalah yang akan dibahas?" Hermione ingin tahu.

"Ada 12, terbagi dalam 2 hari. Tetapi semua peserta wajib hadir dari hari pertama. Karena itulah, kami mengundi urutan tampil, agar tidak ada peserta yang tak hadir di hari pertama hanya karena giliran tampilnya di hari kedua—"

"Bagus juga," sahut Neville pelan.

Mereka masih melihat-lihat sekeliling sejenak, tetapi Lang Ling Lung kemudian menyarankan untuk melihat juga ruangan sebelah.

Penyekat yang membagi gedung menjadi dua itu ternyata juga mempunyai beberapa pintu penghubung.

"Agar mudah jika ada yang ingin pergi ke tempat pameran, atau sebaliknya," sahut Lang Ling Lung.

Di bagian gedung yang ini, nampaknya persiapannya sudah lebih rapi. Sudah tak ada lagi yang mendorong-dorong perabotan, bahkan sepertinya hampir semua barang yang akan dipamerkan, sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

Sepertinya ada banyak barang yang berharga, karena banyak benda yang disimpan dalam kotak kaca dengan berbagai pengaman.

Kening Severus berkerut, dan ia berbisik perlahan, "Bahkan ada beberapa yang dilindungi mantra—"

Tapi mungkin itu tak terdengar oleh Lang Ling Lung, karena ia malah mengajak Neville ke sebuah kotak kaca yang masih kosong, belum ada isinya.

"Bukankah kau juga akan memamerkan sebuah benda?" sahutnya, sambil menunjukkan nama yang tertulis di bawah kotak kaca itu.

Tertulis dengan huruf tebal:

**Neville Longbottom – Hogwarts**

**Mimbulus Mimbletonia**

Dan di bawahnya, dengan huruf yang lebih kecil dan tipis, tertulis apa itu Mimbulus Mimbletonia, berasal dari mana, khasiatnya untuk apa, dan sebagainya.

"Ya betul," Neville menunjuk pot yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita daftar ulang dulu—"

Sementara muridnya mendaftarkan Mimbulus, mata Severus terus beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, tak bisa menjelaskan apa isi pikirannya saat ini.

Neville dibantu Hermione menempatkan Mimbulus-nya, menutupnya dengan kotak kaca, dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang disediakan oleh panitia. Tanpa terlihat yang lain kecuali Severus, Hermione juga ternyata menambahkan mantra pengaman pada kotak kaca itu.

Severus tersenyum samar sejenak, sebelum wajahnya kembali dingin seperti biasa.

Mereka masih melihat-lihat beberapa saat sesudahnya.

"Yang di sebelahku ini belum ditempati," sahut Neville. Kotak kaca di sebelahnya memang masih kosong. Di dalam kotak kaca itu masih ada sebuah bulatan, sepertinya kaca juga, dan di dalamnya ada semacam tempat berlapis beludru.

"Belum," sahut Lang Ling Lung, "Ini tempat Keping Pertama, milik Gober Bebek, bebek terkaya di kota ini. Sepertinya Paman Gober—aku memanggilnya demikian—baru akan menempatkan Keping-nya besok, tepat sesaat sebelum Pameran dan Seminar dibuka."

"Oh. Apakah Keping Pertama itu begitu berharganya?" Hermione penasaran.

"Itu keping yang pertamakali didapat oleh Paman Gober, sehingga akhirnya dia bisa sekaya sekarang ini. Sangat berharga untuknya. Dan paling tidak, para penjahat juga menganggapnya demikian: Gerombolan Si Berat, Si Bayangan, dan—" Lang Ling Lung melihat berkeliling dengan waspada, "—juga si bebek penyihir, Mimi Hitam—"

Neville spontan turut melihat berkeliling. "Mana—mana Mimi Hitam?"

Lang Ling Lung menggeleng. "Tak tahu, tapi dia ikut juga pameran ini, dan dia termasuk dalam daftar pemerhati dalam seminar besok. Makanya, kami akan sangat berhati-hati—"

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah datang dengan cepat. Hermione sudah rapi dan siap berangkat, sedang menunggu Lang Ling Lung, sementara Neville masih grogi mengingat-ingat apakah semua yang diperlukan sudah dipersiapkan. Belum lagi kekhawatiran akan salah omong saat berbicara di depan umum nanti.

Begitu Lang Ling Lung bersama Lampu datang, mereka berdua sudah siap. Severus mengiringi dari belakang dengan raut wajahnya yang biasa, tak terbaca siapapun.

Gedung mulai penuh. Beberapa peserta juga datang dari hotel yang sama dengan mereka, juga dengan petugas penghubung.

Neville bertambah gugup. Apalagi ketika kemudian diumumkan agar para siswa datang ke barisan depan, dan duduk di sana, meninggalkan guru-guru pengawas agar duduk di barisan belakang.

Severus sudah akan beranjak ke deretan kursi di barisan belakang, ketika seorang—seekor bebek menyela langkahnya dan berjalan mendahului.

Hermione menahan napas.

Seekor bebek putih, dengan pakaian serba hitam, rambut hitam menjuntai sebahu, sepatu hitam, dan sepertinya sebuah tongkat sihir yang juga hitam, dan seekor gagak hitam di pundaknya. Bebek penyihir?

"Lang Ling Lung, apakah dia itu Mimi Hitam?" bisiknya pada Lang Ling Lung, cukup keras hingga bisa didengar oleh Neville dan Severus.

"Ya, itu memang Mimi Hitam—"

"Tak seperti yang kubayangkan—" bisik Neville ikut nimbrung.

"Memang kau bayangkan seperti apa?"

"Nenek sihir yang biasa-lah, keriput dan mengerikan—"

"Dan ini?"

"—seksi—"

Dan si Lampu tertawa sedemikian rupa sehingga ia terguling dari bahu Lang Ling Lung.

Kedua siswa Hogwarts itu berusaha agar raut wajah mereka sudah biasa lagi saat mereka berjalan menuju barisan kursi mereka, ketika tiba-tiba Hermione mencondongkan kepalanya pada Neville dan berbisik, "Neville, tidakkah kau merasa gaya rambut Mimi Hitam itu sama dengan Profesor Snape?"

Keduanya mencuri pandang ke barisan belakang. Nampak Severus sudah duduk, dan di sebelahnya duduk Mimi Hitam!

Neville dan Hermione gagal mempertahankan gaya '_jaim_' mereka, dan cekikikan bersama.

Bukan tipe Hermione yang biasa, tapi setidaknya Neville hilang rasa nervous-nya, dan siap mempresentasikan makalahnya tatkala ia mendapat nomer undian 1 untuk maju.

-o0o-

Hermione mendapat nomer undian agak jauh dari Neville, 7. Saat ini sedang dipresentasikan siswa dengan nomer undian 6. Selesai ia mempresentasikan, akan ada tanya-jawab seperti yang sudah-sudah, lalu kesimpulan, dan akan tiba giliran Hermione.

Jadi, saat presentan nomer 6 sedang menyimpulkan, Hermione sudah bersiap-siap untuk maju. Perkamennya tergulung, dipeluknya, dan ia sudah akan berdiri.

Melihat ke belakang, ke tempat para guru duduk. Ia melihat guru Ramuannya, juga sedang memandangnya, dan gurunya itu mengangguk memberi semangat. Tak lama, karena pandangannya terhalang. Mimi Hitam, yang duduk di sebelah Severus, berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Sepertinya ia akan keluar dari pintu penghubung. Menuju ruang pameran kah?

Hermione sudah akan membisikkan ini pada Neville, ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

Ketika ia—dan juga semua yang hadir di gedung itu—merasakannya—

.

.

.

.

.

Apa itu?

Seperti—seperti gempa yang besar—

Sepertinya dalam waktu sekian detik, orang-orang terperangah. Membiarkan otaknya bekerja dahulu, memproses apakah gerangan yang sedang terjadi, baru kemudian mengirim sinyal pada pusat syaraf agar segera bertindak—

"GEMPAAAAA!"

Hermione ingat benar, raut wajah Severus saat ini persis benar saat ia ada di tahun ketiga, bersama-sama Harry dan Ron, menghadapi Remus yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia serigala.

"Cepat keluar—" desisnya. Dalam beberapa langkah panjang—Severus bergegas menghampiri anak-anak, dan menggebah mereka keluar gedung, sebelum ia juga bergerak ke arah yang sama—tak seperti beberapa orang dewasa yang refleks berlari sendiri menuju pintu keluar

Gedung yang besar itu untunglah pintunya juga besar, dan dibuka semaksimal mungkin begitu penjaga pintunya menyadari telah terjadi gempa. Memudahkan penghuninya keluar. Mungkin juga karena di negara bagian Calisota berada di atas lempeng yang rawan bergeser, maka para petugas sudah dilatih agar tidak panik.

Dan penghuni gedung itu pun berbondong-bondong mencari tempat aman di luar gedung. Apalagi ternyata gempanya cukup lama, mungkin ada lima menit—

"Aaaah! Bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita di pameran?" tiba-tiba seorang penyihir angsa berteriak, "—apalagi barang kepunyaanku mudah pecah—"

Sepertinya teriakannya memicu kepanikan para penyihir yang lain, karena banyak penyihir—terutama yang statusnya masih siswa—menjadi panik dan cepat-cepat ingin menengok keadaan benda yang mereka pamerkan di bagian gedung sebelah.

Untungnya panita cepat tanggap, dan membentuk penjagaan gedung pameran. Kalau tidka, mungkin akan terjadi _chaos_, karena semua akan bersicepat berdesak-desakan meyakinkan keamanan barang yang dipamerkan.

Mereka kemudian menunjuk beberapa guru untuk melihat keadaan di dalam gedung. Severus termasuk ke dalam beberapa guru itu—

—dan beberapa puluh menit kemudian ia kembali bersama Lang Ling Lung dan Lampu, dengan raut wajah tak tertebak. Mengajak anak didiknya agak menjauh dari kerumunan orang, ia berbicara pelan, walau sebelumnya ia sudah merapal _Muffliato_.

"Ada yang mengambil keuntungan dari kejadian tadi. Keping Pertama kepunyaan Gober Bebek, lenyap—"

Hermione berpandangan dengan Neville.

"Tetapi itu bukan yang terburuk. Aku menduga, mungkin orang yang mengambilnya, tadinya tak menduga akan terjadi gempa. Mungkin ia hanya akan memanfaatkan ketertarikan orang akan seminar dan agak melupakan pameran, sehingga penjagaan tidak terlalu ketat, dan ia bebas mencuri. Ternyata malah terjadi gempa—"

"Aku tak tahu," sela Lang Ling Lung, "—sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Mimi Hitam—"

"Dia kah pelakunya?" sambar Neville.

Severus menggeleng. "Di lokasi ditemukan sebuah tongkat sihir, yang dicurigai kepunyaan Mimi Hitam. Mimi, kita lihat tadi, berjalan menuju ruang pameran—"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang hilang?" Neville masih tak sabar ingin mendengar kabar.

Severus menatap Neville bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini memang disengaja, ataukah memang karena letaknya berdekatan saja, tetapi—" ia menghela napas, "—Mimbulus Mimbletonia kepunyaanmu juga lenyap—"

Neville mundur tak percaya.

"Mim—Mimbulus Mimbletonia-ku lenyap?" tanyanya lirih.

-o0o-

Panitia dari Kota Bebek sigap membentuk penyelidikan. Tim disusun. Karena yang mengalami kehilangan selain Kota Bebek, juga adalah utusan dari Hogwarts, maka mereka juga termasuk dalam tim.

"Sepertinya Mimbulus Mimbletonia-mu itu tidak sengaja terbawa. Salahnya cuma karena letaknya tepat di dekat Keping Pertama," Hermione mengamati lokasi TKP.

"Kau yakin, ini bukan kerjaannya Mimi Hitam?" sahut Neville, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Mimbulus-nya tersayang, baru berjauhan berapa jam saja, sudah ada yang mencuri—

"Tongkat sihirnya ketinggalan," Hermione menunjuk pada gambar rekonstruksi dengan kapur di lantai—gambar menunjukkan apa saja yang ada di lantai saat pertama kali dilihat seusai gempa. "Perkiraanku, seseorang mencoba mencuri Keping Pertama. Tepat pada saat itu, Mimi juga berniat sama. Terjadi perkelahian atau apa begitu, mungkin di saat itu juga gempa terjadi. Dan si orang itu melarikan diri dengan metode yang mirip dengan Side-Along Apparation atau apalah, sehingga membawa serta benda-benda di sekitarnya, termasuk Mimi Hitam—tanpa tongkat, juga Mimbulus Mimbletonia—"

Severus berjongkok untuk mengamati TKP lebih dekat. Mengamati lebih teliti. Dan ia mengusapkan ujung jarinya ke lantai.

"Apakah wajar ada pasir seperti ini di sekitar sini, Mr Lang?" tanyanya pada Lang Ling Lung, menunjukkan pasir di ujung jarinya.

Lang Ling Lung menggeleng. "—apakah Bayangan?"

Severus ikut menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kalau Bayangan itu sudah cukup dikenal kepolisian Kota Bebek, sepertinya bukan. Pelakunya orang baru. Dan—pasir ini, bukan pasir laut."

"Kau mengenalinya?"

Severus mengangguk. "Secara sihir, Mr Lang. Pasir ini berasal dari gurun Atacama, Chile—"

"Berarti orangnya dari Atacama?" Neville menimpali.

"Belum tentu," Hermione semakin bergairah mengusut perkara ini, "—kira-kira apakah kita ke sana?"

"Tentu," sahut Lang Ling Lung, "Paman Gober menyiapkan sebuah pesawat pribadi untuk ke mana saja di seluruh dunia, demi mengejar Keping Pertama itu. Dan ia memberikan tiga tenaga bantuan—"

Severus mendengus tatkala melihat siapa tiga tenaga bantuan itu. Hanya anak-anak?

"Aku Kwak—"

"Aku Kwek—"

"Aku Kwik—"

Hermione dan Neville menjabat tangan mereka dengan antusias, "Kita akan bekerjasama memecahkan teka-teki ini!" sahutnya.

"Dasar bocah—" gumam Severus, raut wajahnya tak senang.

"Kita ke mana—"

"—sekarang?" dua atau tiga orang bisa menyelesaikan satu kalimat memang menyenangkan.

"Aku tak suka mengatakannya, tapi kukira kita akan minta bantuan Victoria Blanc—"

"Vic—"

"Victoria Blanc, seorang penyihir kuat pada masanya. Bahkan Voldemort-pun mendekatinya untuk kerjasama, tetapi ia bisa menolaknya—"

"Sekuat itu?" Hermione terperangah.

Severus menghela napas. "Ia tahu kalau 'bekerjasama dengan Voldemort' berarti 'menyerahkan diri di bawah kekuasaan Voldemort' maka ia melawan. Untungnya, ia jauh berada di Amerika Latin, sehingga Voldemort tak begitu peduli."

"Jadi, kita ke Atacama?"

"Kastil Blanc. Atacama."

**TBC**


	3. Atacama

**Timbuktu**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom kepunyaan JK Rowling, sementara Paman Gober, Donal Bebek, Kwik, Kwek, Kwak, Lang Ling Lung, dan Mimi Hitam kepunyaan Carl Banks serta Don Rosa_

_Rating T. Genre Adventure dan Friendship. _

_Tadinya akan diikutsertakan dalam __**20K of Epicness Challenge**__, tapi karena males nerusinnya *bletags* dan baru berniat lagi sekarang, jadilah ini dimasukkan ke __**Sans Romance Challenge**_

-o0o-

**3. Atacama**

Kelompok pencari Keping Pertama akan segera berangkat. Lang Ling Lung memperkenalkan Severus, Hermione, dan Neville pada Pak Pilot yang akan menerbangkan pesawat.

Mereka bersembilan jadinya. Severus, Hermione, Neville, Lang Ling Lung, Lampu, Pak Pilot, dan Kwak, Kwik, Kwek.

Sambil membereskan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk dibawa, Hermione memperhatikan bahwa Pak Pilot juga memuat beberapa jeriken air putih, disamping kotak-kotak makanan dan barang lainnya.

"Apakah air minum barang langka di Atacama?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Atacama itu gurun, nona. Bukan barang langka lagi, tapi tidak ada air sama sekali. Sudah 10.000 tahun tidak pernah turun hujan di sana—" sahut Pak Pilot.

"WAH!" Neville ikut nimbrung. Setelah memasukkan ranselnya ke atas pesawat kecil itu, dia mendekat pada Pak Pilot, dan ikut membantu menaikkan jeriken air. "Lalu, bagaimana orang bisa hidup di sana?"

"Orang yang asli tinggal di sana, orang Indian Atacamenos, mereka memanfaatkan kabut untuk mendapatkan air. Kabut di sana tidak pernah berubah menjadi air hujan seperti kita, sehingga mereka 'menangkap'nya dengan jaring di atas atap rumah. Kabut dan embun. Mereka menyebut kabut tebal itu _camanchaca_—"

"Wah!" lagi-lagi Neville terkagum. "Mereka dapat banyak?"

"Bisa dapat 10 ribu liter tiap hari, lho!"

Kali ini tidak bisa 'Wah!' tapi mulut Neville sampai ternganga.

"Bisa sebanyak itu?" Hermione turut membantu menaikkan kotak makanan.

"Kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di sana, nona," Pak Pilot menaikkan jeriken terakhir ke atas pesawat. "Di sana juga ada observatorium terbesar, karena langitnya paling bersih. Para astronom bebas mengamati bintang sepuasnya. Tapi, karena susah air itu, makanya mereka juga harus mendatangkan banyak air di samping makanan—"

Ia berdiri memandangi semua pasokan makanan dan air yang tadi dimasukkan, merapikan sedikit, lalu kembali memandangi. Mengecek silang dengan daftar yang sudah dibuat, dan ia menghela napas dengan puas.

"Perbekalan sudah lengkap. Barang-barang kalian sudah dinaikkan juga?"

Ketiga keponakan bebek, Hermione dan Neville mengangguk. Barang-barang guru mereka, juga kepunyaan Lang Ling Lung, sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke pesawat.

"Baik, perbekalan sudah siap, mesin sudah dicek, bahan bakar juga cukup, mari kita berangkat!"

Severus dan Lang Ling Lung, juga bersama Lampu, tak banyak bicara saat naik ke pesawat. Disusul Hermione, Neville, lalu Kwak, Kwek, Kwik. Severus, Lang Ling Lung dan Lampu duduk di depan, tepat di belakang Pak Pilot, lalu anak-anak duduk di kursi-kursi di belakangnya.

"Siap semuanya? Sudah kencangkan _seat belt_?"

"Sudaaaaah!" anak-anak kompak menjawab.

Pak Pilot kemudian mengeluarkan peta, membukanya sedemikian rupa sehingga Severus dan Lang Ling Lung bisa melihatnya dengan mudah.

"Profesor Snape, aku sadar kalau kastilnya hanya bisa dilihat dengan kapasitas sihir. _Unplottable_. Bagaimana kalau anda menunjukkan daerahnya, kira-kira, di peta ini?"

Severus mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menunjuk pada suatu titik di peta negara Chile. Komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra tertentu, dan pada peta itu mendadak muncuk ikon kastil.

"Kordinatnya sudah tertera juga di situ—" sahut Severus.

"Baik. Terima kasih. Mari kita berangk—"

_Kresek-kresek._

Pak Pilot berpandangan dengan Lang Ling Lung dan Severus. Anak-anak saling berpandangan antar mereka.

Lagi.

_Kresek-kresek._

_Kresek-kresek._

Ada apa?

Apakah ada tikus di antara barang-barang bawaan?

"Lang Ling Lung, coba kau lihat—" Pak Pilot tak jadi memajukan pesawatnya di _runway_.

Lang Ling Lung membuka _seat belt_-nya dan berdiri, mengamati tumpukan barang-barang bawaan dengan seksama. Konsentrasi matanya kemudian terarah pada sebuah tumpukan—

—bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah—

Hap!

Dicengkeramnya tumpukan itu, ditariknya plastik pembungkusnya, dibukanya—

—Donal Bebek?

"Donal? Sedang apa—"

Seisi pesawat sudah membuka _seat belt_-nya dan turut mengerubungi Lang Ling Lung, melihat hasil temuannya.

"Paman Donal—"

"—lagi ngapain?"

"Eh—ak—aku—"

Kalau sudah begini, biasanya Donal Bebek sedang dalam keadaan darurat, melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, dan memerlukan satu tempat untuk melarikan diri—

"Yah," sahut Pak Pilot, mengangkat bahu, "tambahan seekor bebek tak mengapa. Paling kita jadi harus agak menghemat penggunaan air nanti—"

Dan dia memulai lagi memajukan pesawat untuk berjalan kemudian menambah kecepatan di _runway_, dan terbang.

-o0o-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 13 jam, berhenti di Peru dahulu untuk mengisi bahan bakar, mereka akhirnya terbang rendah di dataran gurun Atacama. Benar-benar gurun, tak ada tanaman terlihat di permukaan.

"Benar-benar sekering ini?" Hermione takjub.

"Di sebelah sana," Pak Pilot menunjuk, "daerah _camanchaca_, jadi ada kaktus dan pakis. Hijau-hijau sedikit—"

Hermione dan Neville berebut melihat dari jendela, sementara Kwik-Kwek-Kwak berebut melihat dari jendela satunya lagi. Nggak kepikir mungkin ya, bahwa pesawat itu punya paling tidak 10 jendela lagi untuk mereka melihat keluar satu jendela satu orang—

Pesawat terbang semakin rendah. Kecepatan juga sudah diturunkan. "Anak-anak, pakai lagi _seat belt_-nya, kita akan mendarat—" Pak Pilot mengumumkan.

Tapi, keningnya berkerut. "Profesor Snape, apakah kordinatnya benar? Kok tak terlihat bangunan apapun?"

Seluas mata memandang hanya lautan pasir kering, kemerahan karena terpapar matahari yang sudah akan tenggelam.

"Tidak, benar ada di sini. Mendarat sajalah—"

Tak bertanya lagi, Pak Pilot memusatkan perhatian pada daratan. Di mana-mana hanya pasir, tak ada landasan. Untunglah pesawat sudah dilengkapi untuk mendarat di air. Jadi, Pak Pilot merasa, akan lebih baik menggunakan fasilitas itu. Daripada pesawat terbenam di pasir, dan atau nanti jika akan berangkat lagi, tak bisa mengudara?

Mendarat dengan mulus, Pak Pilot menghela napas lega. "Oke, kita sudah sampai pada kordinat yang ditentukan. Sekarang, bagaimana?"

Severus melepas _seat belt_-nya, dan berdiri. Menuju pintu. Pak Pilot mafhum akan ke mana perginya, dan ia menekan tombol pembuka pintu. Pintu terbuka, bersama tangga yang otomatis terpasang.

Severus turun. Mantap matanya memandang ke satu arah, seakan di situ ada sesuatu yang bisa dilihat.

Tapi ia tak membiarkan yang lain kebingungan. Diangkatnya tongkatnya, dan dibisikkan mantranya, "_Discloserus_—"

Sembilan pasang mata terbelalak melihat sebuah kastil besar tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka. Berbeda dengan sekitarnya, padang pasir terpapar matahari tanpa tedeng aling-aling, menyilaukan, kastil ini gelap warnanya. Mungkin batu yang dipakai membangunnya berwarna gelap. Dan kesannya dingin. Agak mengherankan, karena di sekelilingnya bukankah tak ada air? Sedang kastil ini, seperti yang dibangun di atas tanah normal, dengan kandungan air yang banyak. Menghisap suhu-nya dan menebarkan ke sekelilingnya—

Cukup membiarkan yang lain terkagum-kagum pada kastil itu, Severus mendekati salah satu sisi dindingnya. Mengetuknya pelan.

"Siapa?"

Suara itu jelas terdengar, seolah tepat di balik dinding itu ada seorang wanita yang sedang mendengarkan. Nyaris saja kesembilan petualang kita terlonjak selangkah ke belakang.

"Severus Snape—" sahut Severus.

"Dan kawan-kawanmu yang lain? Bukan kaki tangan Si Hidung Pesek **1)** itu kan?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Severus memberi isyarat pada Hermione dan Neville agar maju. "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, murid-muridku di Hogwarts," lalu ia memberi isyarat lagi pada Lang Ling Lung yang maju bersama Lampu, "Lang Ling Lung bersama Lampu, sesama ilmuwan," kemudian pada keempat bebek, "Donal Bebek dan ketiga keponakannya, Kwak, Kwik, Kwek," terakhir pada pilot, "dan Pak Pilot—"

Menunggu beberapa saat, kemudian dinding yang seakan tak berpintu itu tiba-tiba membuka. Seolah ada sebuah pintu tinggi besar yang tersembunyi di sana.

Severus memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk masuk. Mereka menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan berkelok, naik dan turun, membelok dan menikung. Berakhir di sebuah ruangan tinggi dan besar.

Berbeda dengan lorong gelap tadi, ruangan ini agak terang. Ada beberapa obor di tiang-tiang di sisi ruangan. Dan ada kursi tinggi, megah dan mewah di kepala ruangan, berdiri megah di atas beberapa undakan.

Bertepatan dengan mereka memasuki ruangan, dari pintu di sisi lain, masuklah seorang penyihir wanita. Berbeda dengan guru-guru di Hogwarts yang sering memakai jubah dan topi tinggi berwarna hitam, penyihir ini memakai jubah dan topi tinggi putih.

"Victoria Blanc. Aku baru sadar, kalau Blanc itu artinya putih—" Hermione berbisik.

"_Well_, Severus. Ada apa gerangan hingga kau sudi menginjak kastilku ini lagi? Voldemort kini sudah kalah, kan; dan kau sudah bisa mengumumkan pada dunia luar, pada siapa kau bekerja sesungguhnya?"

Severus tak menjawab. Ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas. Barang bukti. Beberapa butir pasir yang ada di sekitar tempat di mana seharusnya Keping Pertama berada.

Sama tak bicara, Victoria menerima kantung itu, mengeluarkan isinya, dan menelitinya.

"Ya, ini memang pasir Atacama. Sama sekali tak ada kadar air di dalamnya. Dari mana pasir ini kau dapat?"

"Kami sedang mengadakan acara di Kota Bebek," Severus mulai menceritakan peristiwa kemarin secara detail.

"Mimi Hitam?" Kening Victoria berkerut mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya?"

"Salah satu sepupu jauh. Dan ia bisa dibilang sering kemari. Sebentar, kaubilang, ia diduga mencuri Keping Pertama?"

Lang Ling Lung yang menjawab, "Biasanya ia memang mengincar Keping Pertama—"

"Tetapi?" Victoria semakin ingin tahu.

"Kalau memang ia mencurinya, bagaimana tongkat ini," Severus mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir, "—justru terlepas dan jatuh?"

Victoria menerima tongkat itu dan mengamatinya. "Memang benar, ini tongkat Mimi. Seorang penyihir tak akan ceroboh menjatuhkan tongkatnya begitu saja, apalagi kalau ia sudah dekat dengan sasarannya. Kalau memang ia yang mencuri, nanti bagaimana ia akan membuat ramuan dengan Keping Pertama itu jika tongkatnya malahan jatuh?"

Lalu ia menatap Severus, "Bagaimana dugaanmu?"

Severus berdeham. "Kukira, mungkin sebenarnya pada awalnya Mimi memang akan mencuri Keping Pertama. Akan tetapi, ada orang lain yang bermaksud sama, dan bertindak sedikit lebih cepat dari Mimi. Mungkin bahkan terjadi perkelahian, dan tongkatnya jatuh. Mungkin juga akibat gempa. Dan saat orang itu ber-Disapparate, atau teknik lain yang serupa, Mimi terbawa—"

"Dan Mimbulus Mimbletonia-ku juga—" suara Neville lemah menambahkan.

"Sebentar. Gempa?" kening Victoria semakin bertambah kerutannya.

"Ya. Gempa di Kota Bebek kemarin, sepertinya cukup besar. 7 skala Magnitude—" Hermione ikut menambahkan.

"Apakah mungkin—" Victoria menelan kata terakhir yang akan disebutkannya.

"Mungkin apa, nona Blanc?" tanya Lang Ling Lung.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi mungkinkah itu—_Sandman_?"

"Manusia—"

"—pasir—"

"—itu?—"

"Mengapa kau pikir demikian?" Severus ingin tahu.

"Dia memang bukan dari Atacama, tetapi beberapa kali orang-orangku memergokinya berada di sekeliling kastil. Entah apa yang ia ingin curi, tetapi aku sudah mewaspadainya. Kemungkinan besar ia berangkat ke Kota Bebek dari Atacama, kalau begitu, dan pasir ini jatuh dari tubuhnya. Lalu—"

Ia menghela napas sejenak, "—kalau memang ia, berarti gempa kemarin itu bukan fenomena alam. Itu ia yang membuatnya—"

"Agar orang panik, sementara ia bisa mencuri dengan tenang?" tanya Hermione. "Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa membuat gempa?" susulnya.

"Jagoan sekali kalau ia bisa membuat gempa—" Lang Ling Lung terkagum-kagum.

"Sebenarnya, bukan membuat gempa. Bukan membuat gempa dari ketiadaan. Gempa hanya bisa dibuat di daerah yang memang potensial gempa. Kalian yang hidup di Kota Bebek tentu tahu bahwa Calisota **2)** didirikan di atas lempeng San Andreas, rawan gempa setiap saat. Dengan kapasitas sihir yang dimilikinya, ia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam kulit bumi, melihat potensi gerakan lempeng, dan menggerakkannya—"

"Wow! Ia bisa membuat gempa sesuka hati?"

Victoria menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus melihat potensi gempa suatu daerah dulu, baru bisa diciptakan gempa di sana. Lalu, menggunakan sihir untuk membuat gempa juga sangat melelahkan. Sehingga, kalau saja memang _Sandman_ yang mencuri Keping Pertama itu—"

"Ia hanya akan pergi ke satu tempat, dan tak akan mampu untuk pergi ke mana-mana lagi, kecuali kalau ia sudah memulihkan diri. Dan ini perlu waktu yang cukup lama—" Severus menambahkan. Victoria mengangguk.

"Dan, di manakah kiranya ia bisa berada?"

Semua berpikir.

"Tempatnya harus banyak pasir—" bisik Neville, "—karena, bukankah itu habitatnya?"

Victoria mengangguk.

"Untuk apa ia mencuri Keping Pertama?" Victoria melanjutkan, "tentu ia tak akan jauh-jauh dari tempat ia memerlukannya—"

Semua terdiam. Victoria mulai berjalan bolak-balik ke sana ke mari. "Kalau ia sendiri juga belum begitu tahu, ke manakah ia harus datang untuk mengetahuinya?"

"Perpustakaan?" gumam Hermione.

"Betul. Perpustakaan. Dan pasir."

"Perpustakaan mana yang akan bisa memenuhi keinginannya, punya buku yang tidak dipunyai perpustakaan lain? Maksudku, perpustakaan yang ada buku yang menceritakan tentang kegunaan Keping Pertama?" Lang Ling Lung seperti pada Lampu

"Perpustakaan. Langka. Pasir," Severus ikut bolak-balik.

Dan—

"Timbuktu—"

"Timbuktu—"

"Timbuktu—"

"Timbuktu—"

Severus, Victoria, Lang Ling Lung, dan Lampu, bersamaan menyebut nama kota di negara Mali itu.

"Timbuktu?" tanya Donal terheran-heran.

**TBC**

**AN**:

1) Voldemort tentu saja

2) Calisota diumpamakan sebagai negara bagian California, dan memang California berada di atas patahan San Andreas, rawan gempa


	4. Timbuktu

**Timbuktu**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom kepunyaan JK Rowling, sementara Paman Gober, Donal Bebek, Kwik, Kwek, Kwak, Lang Ling Lung, dan Mimi Hitam kepunyaan Carl Banks serta Don Rosa_

_Rating T. Genre Adventure dan Friendship. _

_Tadinya akan diikutsertakan dalam __**20K of Epicness Challenge**__, tapi karena males nerusinnya *bletags* dan baru berniat lagi sekarang, jadilah ini dimasukkan ke __**Sans Romance Challenge**_

-o0o-

**4. Timbuktu**

"Selama ini, jika aku mendapat kesulitan, dan perlu bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu, aku selalu mengatakan, akan pergi ke Timbuktu. Rasanya, tempat itu berada di ujung antah-berantah dunia ini, dan tak akan ada yang bisa menemukanku di sana, karena tak akan ada yang tahu di mana beradanya tempat yang bernama Timbuktu ini—"

"Dan ternyata—"

"—memang benar-benar ada—"

"—ya, Paman Donal?" tanya Kwak, Kwik, dan Kwek menggoda.

Berusaha tak menghiraukan ketiga keponakannya, Donal Bebek terus bertanya, "Jadi, Timbuktu itu di mana?"

TOWENG!

Lang Ling Lung menengahi. "Timbuktu itu ada di negara Mali—"

"—dan Mali itu di mana?"

"Pamaaaaaan, dengarkan duluuuu!"

"I-Iya, iya—"

"Letaknya di Mali," Lang Ling Lung meneruskan, "di benua Afrika. Di padang pasir. Saat ini, jika kita perhatikan, di sana hanya akan terlihat banyak pedagang garam—"

"Mengapa demikian, Lang Ling Lung?" Neville ingin tahu

"Kehancuran yang sesungguhnya adalah jika sudah tak ada yang mau bersungguh-sungguh merawat kekayaan intelektual ini. Ada banyak perpustakaan di dunia yang hancur hanya karena terjadi peperangan. Peperangan antar penguasa, dan berimbas pada menghancurkan perpustakaan—" Lang Ling Lung bersungguh-sungguh. "—jadi, sekarang kebanyakan naskah berada di tangan beberapa gelintir penduduk yang hirau. Dan sedihnya, sebagian besar penduduk Mali justru buta huruf—"

Helaan napas yang paling terdengar itu berasal dari Hermione.

"Kenapa orang suka menghancurkan buku, ya?" keluhnya sedih.

"Jadi, sekarang buku-buku itu ada di mana?"

"Konon ada beberapa orang yang hirau akan nasib naskah-naskah ini, dan membuat perpustakaan tersembunyi. Sampai sekarang, berita itu sepertinya hanya gosip. Hanya kabar angin lalu—"

Severus berdeham. "Tidak. Untuk masyarakat sihir, perpustakaan itu benar-benar ada, dan kita akan mengunjunginya—"

"Wah! Kita seperti—"

"—akan mengunjungi—"

"—perpustakaan Wan Shi Tong!"

"Kira-kira, seperti itulah—" sahut Severus sambil lalu.

"Perpustakaan Wan Shi Tong?" Neville ingin tahu lebih jauh.

"Perpustakaan di film kartun—"

"—Avatar: The Last Airbender—"

"—kau tak pernah menontonnya?" tanya Kwik, Kwek, dan Kwak.

Neville dan Hermione bersamaan menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana menjelaskan pada Kwak, Kwek, dan Kwik, bahwa di Hogwarts tidak ada televisi?

"Perpustakaan Wan Shi Tong itu salah satu perpustakaan besar. Letaknya entah di mana. Jika kita beruntung menemukannya, lalu kita ingin membaca di sana, kita harus menyumbangkan sesuatu—" sahut Victoria. Muncul dari pintu, ia menambahkan, "—aku sudah menghubungi perpustakaan Timbuktu, dan kalian bisa ke sana sekarang. Jangan lupa perbedaan waktu—"

"Tentu saja," Pak Pilot menyetujui, "waktu terbang sekitar sebelas jam, tapi kita melewati batas hari, jadi jika di sini masih hari Senin, di sana sudah masuk hari Selasa—"

Segera mereka berkemas-kemas.

"Kau sendiri tidak ikut?" tanya Severus pada Victoria.

Victoria menggeleng, "Aku masih punya urusan di sini. Selamat jalan, dan semoga berhasil menemukan Mimi! Begitu-begitu juga dia masih saudaraku—"

-o0o-

Sebelas jam berlalu, ketika pesawat turun di bandara pribadi di Timbuktu. Walau sama-sama padang pasir, Atacama jauh lebih hening. Timbuktu lebih ramai.

Banyak orang dengan unta berseliweran. Mobil-mobil butut, keluaran tahun lama, juga menambah berisik. Mungkin suhu di Atacama dengan suhu di Timbuktu sama-sama panas, tetapi di Timbuktu bukan hanya suhu alam saja, melainkan juga polusi menambah panas.

Juga keadaan politik.

Nampaknya ada gerombolan pemberontak—setelah Lang Ling Lung menanyakan pada penduduk setempat: Al Qaeeda in the Islamic Maghreb/AQIM. Konon mereka punya hobi menangkap orang asing dan menjadikannya sandera untuk ditukar dengan rekan mereka yang ditangkap pemerintah.

Bagaimana keadaan menjadi tidak panas?

Namun Severus membawa mereka—dengan petunjuk Victoria—ke sebuah penginapan. Kumuh, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada. Severus menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat menyimpan barang bawaan di kamar masing-masing lalu berkumpul lagi.

Tanpa bicara, walau penuh rasa ingin tahu, mereka menyaksikan Severus meminta salah seorang pelayan mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Berbondong-bondong, walau tanpa suara, mereka mengikuti.

Setelah meminta agar si pelayan meninggalkan mereka, Severus menutup pintu, dan membaca mantra tertentu.

Dan lantai pun terbuka.

Sesusun tangga ke lantai bawah tanah terlihat.

Perlahan, masih tanpa bicara, mereka menuruni tangga.

Suasananya remang-remang. Mungkin ada sumber cahaya di bawah.

Tapi mereka terhenti.

Ada seorang laki-laki, sudah tua sekali. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu lain, yang sepertinya terkunci.

"Kalian tidak bisa masuk begitu saja," sahutnya lirih, tetapi jelas.

Severus berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Victoria Banc mengirimku ke sini—" sahutnya singkat.

Kakek tua itu mengamati Severus dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau Severus Snape?"

Severus mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, kakek itu mundur, menyentuhkan tangan pada pintu, dan pintu itu otomatis terbuka.

Obor-obor menyala di sepanjang dinding, yang tidak terpakai untuk rak-rak buku. Ya, rak-rak buku. Dalam jumlah yang banyak sekali!

Bagaimana bisa perpustakaan sebesar ini berada di bawah tanah tanpa diketahui orang? Atau setidaknya, tidak banyak yang mengetahui?

Masih tanpa suara, mereka menelusuri rak-rak buku secara terpisah, sampai Lang Ling Lung berseru: "Di sini!"

Mereka bergegas mendekati asal suara. Dan mereka melihat Mimi Hitam!

Mimi terikat, dan mulutnya ditutup dengan lakban. Bergegas Lang Ling Lung mendekat, membuka lakban dan ikatannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi begini, Mimi? Dan siapa pelakunya? Mana Keping Pertama dan Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memberondong.

"Satu-satu—" Mimi menjawab lemah, "Sandman pelakunya—"

Severus menjentikkan tongkat dan muncul sebuah gelas berisi air minum. Diangsurkannya pada Mimi.

"Terima kasih," Mimi menghabiskan airnya, "—saat aku juga akan mengambil Keping Pertama, dia mendahului. Saat aku ingin merebutnya, dia mengelak, lalu menciptakan gempa—"

"D-dia me-menciptakan gempa?" Hermione terpana. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Mimi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya dia penyihir juga," ia menatap pada Severus, "dia merapal mantra aneh, dan gempa terjadi. Lalu tongkatku terjatuh, dan bertepatan dengan itu ia meraih Keping. Saat itu juga dia melihat tumbuhan anak ini," ia menunjuk Neville, "dan berkata bahwa tanaman ini bagus juga untuk dibawa. Aku melihat kesempatan untuk merebut Keping, dan menariknya, tetapi saat itu juga dia—"

"—_Disapparate_?" tanya Severus.

"Ya—semacam itulah. Dia terurai menjadi butiran pasir, menghilang, dan muncul di sini—"

"Menghilang bersamamu? Bersama barang-barang itu?" Lang Ling Lung penasaran.

"Kalau kalian pernah mencoba _Apparate_—"

"Semua barang yang dibawa akan ikut menghilang. Jadi, kau dan benda-benda itu juga turut terurai?" Severus meneruskan.

"Persis pasir—" Mimi mengangguk. "Dan tongkatku malah tertinggal. Aku tak bisa menyihir—"

Severus merogoh ke dalam jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir, "Ini kepunyaanmu?"

Mimi berseru girang. "Kau menyimpannya! Ah, terimakasih!"

Neville menyenggol Hermione, sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Tapi Lang Ling Lung justru mengeluh.

"Kalian tahu? Ini persis seperti Si Bayangan. Pihak berwajib akan dibuat kesulitan menangkapnya. Selama sebuah bayangan bisa keluar, si Bayangan akan bisa kabur juga. Demikian juga si Sandman ini. Selama sebutir pasir bisa keluar, dia akan bisa kabur juga—"

Kembali ia menghela napas.

"Dan sekarang, ia ada di mana?" Severus bertanya.

Dengan dagunya, Mimi memberi isyarat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tak tahu. Tapi ia sering datang dan pergi dari situ—"

"Apakah kau tahu di mana benda-benda itu di simpan?"

Kali ini ia mengisyaratkan pintu yang lain.

Severus dan Lang Ling Lung berjalan ke arah pintu itu. Mencoba membukanya.

Tak bisa.

Severus mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan berbisik: "_Alohomora_!"

Tak ada yang terjadi juga.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan jika ingin membuka sebuah pintu?" tanya Severus, seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mendekati pintu, dan melihat bahwa di bawah gagang pintunya, tak ada lubang kunci seperti biasa. Jadi, tak dikunci.

Tapi tak bisa dibuka.

Jadi, bagaimana membukanya?

Jalan masuk ke asrama Gryffindor adalah dengan mengucapkan kata kunci. Juga dengan jalan masuk ke asrama Ravenclaw, bedanya kata kuncinya ialah dengan menjawab pertanyaan.

Apakah pintu ini juga demikian?

Hermione memandang guru Ramuannya. "Apa—apakah harus ada kata kunci? Seperti di asrama-asrama kita?"

Severus mengerutkan kening.

Tetapi dicobanya juga. Diusapkannya tangan di daerah yang seharusnya ada lubang kunci, dan yang tersingkap justru sebuah kotak bernomer. Nomer 1 sampai 9. Persis seperti kunci kombinasi.

"Sepertinya empat angka," sahut Mimi Hitam, "Beberapa kali aku melihat saat ia sedang membukanya. Tapi aku tak bisa menebak, ia menekan tombol angka berapa saja—"

Severus dan Lang Ling Lung berpandangan. Kemudian mulai menebak-nebak angka berapa, walau tanpa memencet angka.

Sementara itu ketiga bocah Bebek menyebar melihat-lihat, mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hei, Kwak, Kwik, lihat ini—"

Ketiganya berkumpul mendekati sebuah rak.

Sepertinya buku-buku yang diletakkan di sana adalah buku-buku tentang gempa. Buku dengan berbagai bahasa, ada yang penuh dengan gambar, ada juga yang penuh dengan angka. Kwek meraih satu, membukanya, melihat-lihat, dan menyimpannya kembali. Demikian juga Kwak dan Kwik.

"Dia benar-benar menciptakan gempa—" lirih suara Kwek. "Dengan pengetahuan yang bisa dikumpulkan di sini—"

"—ditambah dengan kemampuannya untuk melakukan sihir—"

"—ia benar-benar akan mengacaukan dunia—"

Hermione mendekat. Dan melihat, di lantai, di sekitar rak buku-buku tentang gempa itu, terlihat ada butiran pasir.

"Dia sering berada di sekitar sini rupanya—" sahutnya.

Ia meniru ketiga bebek di hadapannya, mengambil sebuah buku, membukanya, dan melihat-lihat. Buku di rak itu semuanya tentang gempa.

Neville ikut melihat. "Buku ini rupanya sering ia baca—" sahutnya.

"Bagaimana—"

"—kau tahu?"

"Lihat," dan Neville menunjukkan bagian jilidannya. Sudah agak terkelupas, dan di bagian lem-nya melekat beberapa butir pasir.

Entah kenapa, Hermione tersenyum.

Tapi bukan karena pasir di jilidan buku. Atau, setidaknya, bukan hanya karena pasir di jilidan buku. Karena ia kemudian mendekati gurunya kembali.

"Sir, coba angka 1334—" **1)**

Untuk keheranan yang kali ini sulit disembunyikan dalam raut wajah tak terbaca-nya, Severus memencet angka itu.

Dan terbuka.

Diiringi dengan sebuah tawa dari dalam!

_Sandman_!

"Seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa aku tak perlu masuk atau keluar pintu manapun dengan membuka pegangan pintunya, memutar kuncinya, atau bahkan memencet kode angka. Aku ini kan _Sandman_," sahutnya sinis.

Tentu saja.

Dia hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada dunia, bahwa sekeras apapun orang lain berusaha menangkapnya, hanya akan sia-sia belaka. Dengan mudah ia akan mengurai diri, dan kabur. Tak kan bisa tertangkap.

Ia terkekeh lagi.

Dengan gaya bagai bangsawan, ia merentangkan tangannya. "Kalian lihat? Benda-benda langka dari seluruh penjuru dunia! Semua berada dalam koleksiku. Bahkan," ia melirik pada Neville, "secara tak sengaja aku juga menemukan Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Bayangkan, dari Assyria! Hanya ada satu di dunia saat ini, dan sekarang juga berada dalam genggamanku. Bwahahaha!" tawanya renyah.

Neville sudah akan maju dengan marah, ketika Hermione menahannya.

"Kalian sudah lihat semuanya, bukan? Koleksi buku langka, lengkap. Benda-benda langka, sudah banyak. Walau aku masih akan mencari buku-buku dan benda-benda langka lain, tapi untuk saat ini mungkin cukup. Aku akan mengurai dan menghilang dulu sejenak, sementara kalian akan terkunci cukup lama di sini, mungkin bahkan sampai kalian menjadi mumi. Oya, anak perempuan itu harus terus mencari kode angka lain lagi untuk dipecahkan jika kalian ingin keluar, karena aku akan mengubahnya—"

Detik-detik menegangkan saat Sandman mengurai dirinya menjadi butir-butir pasir, menuju ke arah pintu, ketika Kwik berteriak pada kedua saudaranya,

"Kwak! Kwek!"

Sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk pistol—tembakan lem—dari ranselnya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kedua saudaranya juga mengeluarkan benda yang sama.

Dan menembakkannya ke arah tubuh manusia yang sedang mengurai menjadi pasir itu—

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Patungnya keren juga," sahut Neville menahan tawa, di depan 'patung' Sandman, yang dipamerkan di depan benda-benda lain dalam Pameran Benda-Benda Aneh dan Langka.

"Hihi. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba—"

"—kami mendapat ide itu. Untungnya—"

"—di ransel kami selalu ada benda-benda semacam itu—"

Neville mengangguk, sambil masih menahan tawa. "Jilidan di buku itu, pasti memberi kalian ide! Kukira, tak akan percuma gelar 'Siaga Terbaik Tahun Ini' yang kalian peroleh, Kwik, Kwek, dan Kwak!"

"Tentu saja," Hermione menyambar, ia baru saja datang. Tadi, ia baru mempresentasikan makalahnya yang kemarin tidak jadi dipresentasikan, dan barusan banyak juga yang ingin bertanya akan gagasan-gagasannya, walau waktu seminar sudah selesai. "Bagaimana dengan paman kalian, paman Donal? Sudahkah ia pulang dari Timbuktu?"

Kwak, Kwik, dan Kwek serempak menggeleng. "Entah kapan baru ia pulang—"

"—sepertinya ia masih betah—"

"—menjadi saudagar garam di Timbuktu—"

Kelimanya tertawa.

Berjalan ke arah guru Ramuan mereka, Hermione melanjutkan, "Kita masih akan saling menulis surat kan?"

"Tentu saja—"

"—aku sudah tak sabar—"

"—menerima burung hantu kalian—"

Tiba-tiba Hermione berhenti. Dan menyenggol Nevile dengan sikunya.

Di hadapan mereka, guru Ramuan mereka sedang asyik berbicara dengan Mimi Hitam, dengan seekor gagak hitam di bahu Mimi.

"Sudah kubilang, sama kan?" bisik Hermione. Pandangannya berganti-ganti, dari rambut Mimi Hitam pada rambut gurunya.

"Ehm," tiba-tiba gurunya menoleh. "Aku dengar itu. Detensi begitu tiba di Hogwarts, kalian berdua—"

Ups!

**FIN**

**AN**:

1) Sila baca fanfiksi Sanich Iyonni dengan judul sama, jika ingin tahu kenapa Hermione memilih angka itu. Ada kok di FFN #tersenyummisterius

_Btw, ini seharusnya lebih panjang lagi. Sudah direncanakan berbulan lalu, tapi karena males #plaks jadi baru diketik seminggu belakangan ini. Jadi, karena sudah dikejar-kejar hukuman mati oleh mbah Fled, ada banyak hal yang seharusnya dimasukkan *lihat Pengantar* ga jadi masuk deh. Hihi, ampuuun! XD_

_Selamat menikmati!_


End file.
